fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
Ganymede
---- A Bounty hunter that failed one job that ended him making friends in Aeon, the person he was trying to get the bounty off of, become one of his closests friends. Story He had been on FFW longer then his friends in Aetherion, was known as the bounty hunter "Phantom Mist" since he couldn't be seen when ever he entered the Bounty Hunter's headquarters to look at the bulletin board for jobs to take. His whole body would be shourded by a veil of mist obscuring him, hardly anyone has seen him without the mist excluding the people who he has taken a bounty on. Appearance A lithe figured male in an outfit similar to Izanagi from Persona 4 but with a different color scheme , the mask part of the outfit usually only shows his electric icy blue eyes and hides his hair and other facial features. He can retract the mask by pressing a button on the side only he knows; but generally keeps his mask on. when his hair is out of the mask its a light turquoise that's long and usually tied in a low pony tail. He keeps the sword of Izanagi to his side or slung across his back. Personality Usually stotic silent, doesnt talk much unless he's with his opponents, preferring solitude for awhile being in FFW. Though while on missions he can be teasing and sarcastic making smart comments but he's more aloff and distance , exception for his guildmates. He didn't really associate much with other bounty hunters, not wanting to have competition for the same job, though that has happened several times and he already came on top though. \ Once he joined up with Aeon and the others he was more of the strategist of the group and researcher he's protective in his own way though he does tend to keep some secrets to himself , tends to keep in the shadows. If his mask is broken though his personality changes drastically as he becomes a bit more violent in his methods of attacking and stronger as well. Pre-Cannon When Ganymede first arrived he was interesting in challenging himself against others since he didn't have much interaction on the real world, he didn't really want to try and make friends in the online game. He quickly got interested in researching by reading books, training his skills for his first bounty, which ended up being at first more then he could handle before his sadistic side came out and he enjoyed the bounties. Though he hates his sadistic side he's managed to control it, hence the main reason for the mask. When he saw a job bounty for taking on a powerful new player he was eager to see how this player was and took the job, it didn't take long to find his target who was Aeon as he was training with Sol, helping him with his fire abilities. He turned into mist and attacked Aeon from behind but was surprised that Aeon managed to sense him and zapped him with lighting as he got out of the way. It was the one battle Ganymede had lost and took an interest in Aeon, despite Sol's protest about keeping a bounty hunter around. Aeon didn't seem to mind and managed to introduce Ganymede to the rest of his friends as Malachite and Zephyrus were buying items for an area exploration. After a few missions Ganymede was use to being around Aeon and was proud to be a part of Aeon's guild. Cannon(FFW) Usually doesn't speak much but when he does he hardly wastes a breath of what he's saying, he talked a bit to Aeon quietly while Zephyrus had been overlooking the warehouse making sure it was in good condition. He advised Aeon along with Zephy that Aeon shouldn't just to conclusions about the guild that Illu was a part of and to just talk to her calmly. It worked for a little bit until Aeon lost his temper making the group split up to find both him and Illu. He had found Illu after a little while but didn't say anything, as he remained hidden blended in with the water under the bridge as he listened to Illu and Ravena's talk, he was impressed that she had managed to sense him in the water that time and was impressed again with how well Illu performed. When they had to leave he patted Illu's head, leaving some teasing words for her before he left. Weapons/Items Izanagi-no-okami's Sword: (White Izanagi) Main weapon he has usually shrunken so it looks like a normal blade attached to his sided until he actually uses it in which he can make it grow to its normal size. Senbon Launchers: Under the sleeves his gloves are actually senbon launchers that release plenty of needles from the knuckle part of his gloves. Water Whip: The handle of the whip is made out of petrifed coral combine, where he can summon water in the form of a whip, and with his powers can extend or change the shape (ex. a spiked whip,) Bounty Book: List of all the bounties that were ever made on FFW, marked off the ones he's done himself, while Aeon's name in the book has 'refused' next to it. Petrified Shells: can scatter them on the ground and create bursts of water either by him or if they're broken. Rune pen: A specail writing utensil he has where he can write runes on any surface and not need any ink except if it comes to blood runes Books of Sealing and Runes: Has his own shelf in the small personal library in the guild thats full of any books, tomes about runes and sealing. Gem of Obscurity: an item he aquired from raiding one of the targets he had taken care of, turned it into a ring that he wears under his gloves where when its activated can literally make him become part of any shadows nearby. Fiction Powers Fairy Tail: Juvia's Water Abilities -Water magic is a form of magic revolving around the use of water under the user's command, able to control, create, and manipulate water, able to both blunt damage along with high pressured assualts, spinning water, pressure, cutting objects easily, create domes of water as well. -Water Magic -Water Body- Turning their own body into water and becomes impervious to both physical and magical attacks as it mearly passes through them without harming them, and be used as a medium to cast other water skills. Fairy Tail: Gray's Ice Make Magic -Ice Make Magic: A type of molding magic that utilizes the element of ice, the user can create a variety of objects out of ice to be used offensively, defensively or miscellaneous purposes. Outside of combat it can be use to change their surroundings using ice as covering the ground with ice and can also be used as wound dressing, stanching bleeding and preventing the swell of an injury. There are two types of Ice Magic: Static: '''Creation of Inanimate objects '''Dynamic: Creation of animated ice sculptures. Ben 10: Big Chill -Intangibility -Cryokinesis -Ice beam/breath -Underwater Breathing -Enhanced STR, Durability -Heat and Cold resistant Original Power Runeology: *He studied alot and grew interested in seals from watching Naruto and wanted to apply that in another form and so became more interested and studing up in anything revolving around Runes *Using the same principles of seals Ganymede uses runes like seals, creating them by combining different symbols into an active use *Gets help from Zephyrus since he has a minor rune magic *Can create a series of Runes for any situation, even sealing also can read Runes perfectly like a second language. *Has already made a few spells he uses but is always researching more and creating more on the side and likes to keep those spells in reserved Music Themes Naruto OST: Heaven Shaking Event- Battle Theme Fairy Tail OST: Frozen Soul- Transformation Theme Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Final Mix: Forze dell Oscurita- Battle theme (Sadistic) ---- Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Water Category:Ice Category:Hybrid Category:Aetherion